deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 2 Episode 6: Free French Forces vs Viet Cong
Freedom!! Today, two of the most well-known guerilla forces from the twentieth century collide in a battle to discover the best guerilla force! The Free French Forces, French citizens, Jews, POW's, and other Nazi undesirables that rebelled against their Nazi occupiers to free France!! But will they suffer another defeat against the fierce rebels of Vietnam's jungles. The Viet Cong, communist rebels from South Vietnam, who used the dense jungle and terror tactics to send the United States away and unite Vietnam into a communist country! Bullets will blaze through the air to discover who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!! Free French Forces Bio Age: 45 Country of Origin: France Allegiance: Charles de Gaulle Circa: 1944 Supplier: United Kingdom and stolen German weapons Weapons Pistol: Modele M1935: Cartridge Capacity: 8 rounds Cartridge: 7.65mm Longue (30.24 mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,120 ft/s Range: ??? RoF: Semi-automatic Submachine Gun Sten Mk II: Magazine Capacity: 32 Rounds Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum (29.69mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,198 ft/s Range: 100 meters RoF: 500 RPM Assault Rifle STG-44: Magazine Capacity: 30 rounds Cartridge: 7.92x33mm Kurz (49mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,247 ft/s Range: 300 meters RoF: 550-600 RPM Battle Rifle Lee-Enfield: Magazine Capacity: Two 5 round stripper clips Cartridge: .303 British (78.1mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,441 ft/s Range: 503 meters RoF: Bolt-Action Explosive Molotov Cocktail: Filling: Achohol, gasoline, etc. Blast Radius: Varies Detonation: Smashing the bottle Modele 1935A.jpg|Modele M1935A Sten mk2 10.jpg|Sten Mk II STG-44.png|STG-44 Lee-Enfield-No-4-A24485.jpg|Lee-Enfield Molotov Cocktail.jpg|Molotov Cocktail Viet Cong Biography Age: 35 Country of Origin: South Vietnam Allegiance: Ho Chi Minh Circa: 1965 Supplier: Soviet Union, North Vietnam, China Weapons Pistol: Tokarev TT-33: Magazine Capacity: 8 Rounds Cartridge: 7.62x25mm Tokarev (34mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,378 ft/s Range: 50 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic Submachine Gun MAT-49: Magazine Capacity: 32 Rounds Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum (29.69mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,280 ft/s Range: 100 meters RoF: 600 RPM Assault Rifle AK-47: Magazine Capacity: 30 Rounds Cartridge: 7.62x39mm M43/M67 (56mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,350 ft/s Range: 300 meters RoF: 600 RPM Battle Rifle Mosin-Nagant: Magazine Capacity: 5 Rounds Cartridge: 7.62x54mmR (77.16mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,838 ft/s Range: 500 meters RoF: Bolt Action Explosive POMZ-2 Mine/F1 Grenade: Filling: 75 grams rod cast of TNT (POMZ) and 60 grams of TNT Blast Radius: 60 meters (POMZ). Unkown for the F1 Dentonation Mechanism: Trip Mire (POMZ) or removing the POMZ (F1) TT-33.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 MAT-49.jpg|MAT-49 Type1-AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Mosin Nagant.jpg|Mosin-Nagant POMZ-2 Mine.jpg|POMZ-2...... 146px-800px-F1 grenade travmatik com 02 by-sa.jpg|and the surpirse, an F1 Grenade X-factors '''Logistics: '''Who is better supplied? '''Brutality: '''Who is more willing to do what is neccssary to win? '''Psycholgical Warfare: '''Which warrior engages in a more psychologically damaging way? '''Determination: '''Who is more willing to die for the cause? '''Physicality: '''Which warrior is more physically fit than the other? Notes *Voting ends February 3rd, 2013. *If there is a tie, I will give an edge to determine the winner. *Votes like "Viet Cong cus dez is da Asians" will Battle Free French: Viet Cong: ]FIle:Black2.PNG Five Free French soldiers have escaped prison and run all the way to Afghanistan. The Soviet Union has also been facing problems with Mujahadeen rebels, and North Vietnam has decided to lend support to their Soviet allies. The North Vietnamese have sen typical NVA and Viet Cong rebels. A squad of Voet Cong are patrolling the Afghan mountains in search Mujahadeen, and stumble across the Free French. So now the battle set.... The Viet Cong leader wipes the sweat from his face. He rests on a rock, setting his AK-47 aside. The rest of the squad rest as well, checking weapons or drinking from canteens. Two Free French soldiers are partolling their cave and see the five armed men. They aim their rifles. "Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? (Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asks them. The five men quickly get up, but the Free French take it the wrong way and fire their STG44's, managing to kill one of the Cong. FIle:Black2.PNG The leader quckly grabs his AK and sends a burst into the chest of a Free French, killing him. The three other rebels come out of the cave, and a fire fight ensures. Eventually, the Viet Cong leave to ambush the four French, and they suceed. Two French rebels run past a rock, and a Cong sparys one down with his MAT-49. The French rebel throws a Molotov, but it does nothing but get the Viet Cong to run to different cover. The two men get in a firefight, neither getting an edge. The French leader sneaks up behind the Cong and shoots his Sten into the man. Meanwhile, the Viet Cong fires at another French rebel with his buddy. The French aims his Lee-Enfield and fires a shot into the Viet Cong regular's shoulder. The two other French rebels show up, but one trips over a POMZ mine, killing him. The Free French leader gives suppressing fire as the other rebel slowly walks forward, firing his rifle. The wounded Cong tries to kill him with his Tokarev, but is just killed. FIle:Black2.PNG The other Viet Cong jumps from his hiding spot and sprays him down with his AK-47. The two men leave the scene, closely pursued by the last French man. The regular fires at him while the leader plants another POMZ-2 mine. The French aims his MAB Modele M1935 and wounds the leader, but he feigns death. Understanding what's going on, the regular retreats from the French rebel. The leader runs past, but sees the POMZ. He disables the mine, but the surprise kicks in....and the F1 grenade blows the rebel up. The Cong regular puts his leader on his shoulder and carries him back to the Soviet camp. WINNER: Viet Cong Final Verdict The Viet Cong won because they simply had the more advanced weapons, and the fact that most Viet Cong fought the French during the first Indochina War and had plenty of experience in combat. Format Question You see, Hawk and Thundr have been bothering me about this for the last couple of days, so I'm going to let you decide. Is this formt better than the old one? There's a poll below, and when there is a winner, I'll go with that format. Which is the better format? Old Format New Format Alright, the winning format is the old one, and my battles will be put in that format until someone else complains about it. Category:Blog posts